Breath
by ma28cullen
Summary: "Have you ever been in love?" he said. "I don't think I have ever been loved to know what it is."
1. Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own a three-year old laptop and two high heels.**

**Ps. Merry Christmas.**

"Can't your daughter do anything good?" my stepfather said. My mother just looked down at the floor and didn't nod, didn't shake her head, nothing.

I just take a big breath before continuing reading fanfiction like always. "We leave her to do just one thing and she can't cook spaghetti to save her life. It's Christmas Eve and she fucked up our dinner."

It's taking a lot of courage to not cry, while I keep reading. My mother has never cared for me since the moment she married her. Why would she? She has two new daughters, while she almost died giving birth to the last one, she won't stop because he wants a boy.

You'd think that at 40, she'd be a tiny bit smarter, mother met my biological dad when she was 16, married when she was 18 and then had me at 22. Divorced as soon as I turned 10.

Now I'm 17 and with two half sisters, one stepsister, missing dad and a jerk of a stepfather.

We just moved here last year, I don't know a lot of people and the few I do are good friends, but they just won't understand this, at least I'd be ashamed to even talk about it.

My grandma is over with my uncle visiting but well my stepfather hates them too so it's not like they can say much. I feel so alone this Christmas, well I've felt lonely the past years too.

As I sit in the middle of the livingroom watching everyone pass by me I realize how utterly alone I am.

Merry Christmas to me.

**I don't dislike Christmas that much, I've never had anything to be happy this day. But I hope you have a wonderful day/night.**

**Love.**


	2. Shampoo

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own pretty earings and a brown leather bag. **

**All mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

As I walk down the hall, I look at the many type of shampoos there are, I mean, is it necessary to be so many? Some of them look very expensive and you just want to take them home, others look rather plain and smell nothing special. It's amazing how deep that thought about shampoo just was.

God, now I'm comparing people to shampoo.

I shake my head chuckling to myself while I move forward, I love grocery shopping it's something so simple that takes matters of my head. School has been very busy, I can't believe there's only a semester left for me to graduate, it seems.. unbelievable.

I'm buying the food for New Year's, we need so much food, Phil's family is coming to town, and even though I don't like him, his parents are very nice to me and my mother it often makes me wonder how sweet human beings can end with such a cruel son.

I hope that while they're here, he behaves, I'm pretty sure I saw mom with a black eye the other day and that bothered me a lot, I tried to talk to her but she just shook her head and told me to mind my own business. Sigh.

"Ouch!" I heard a velvety voice said while I was lost on my thought. When I tried to look up to apologize I was shocked to my very core. Right in front of me it was the most amazing guy, no, scratch that, the most handsome man I've ever layed eyes on. He had the greenest eyes, I've ever layed eyes on, it seemed like the grass the very next day it rains, or the first time the flowers spring and the grass looks as green as ever, he was very tall too, taller than myself at my 6 feet tall height.

Yes, you heard it right, six, feet tall. My biological father was... no, not very tall but had a very tall family, I've been taller than almost every one I know since I was 12, so guessing, I think he was 6'5 at least. And just by that I was already developing a tiny crush.

As I cursed myself internally I was left without a word. "I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going." I said in a very quiet voice, hoping he'd not actually listen to me and move along. I look terrible. "This is what happens when you never actually make and effort Bella." said my inner voice.

"You should mind where you're going." He said very dryly as he walked away.

Okay that's not what I was expecting. Do I call jerks? I mean do I have a jerk radar? Because they sure do come my way.

Prime example my stepfather.

* * *

**Thank you for the people who put me in alert, this is very new to me and I'm very excited, I hope you guys like and review, the first 5 to do so will get a teaser of the next chapter.**

**Ps. I'm looking for a Beta so if you're one or know who'd be interested please message me. You'd get to read all the chapters before anyone... **

**Love.**


End file.
